Balade nocturne
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Harry décide de sortir se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit sous sa forme d'animagus mais se fait prendre par...


_Bonjour =)_

_Voici ma deuxième Drarry rééditée ^^_

_Encore une fois, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Balade nocturne.**

Dans le dortoir des griffondors, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et le héros national n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Etait-ce dû aux nombreux ronflements de son ami Ron, aux cris plaintifs de Neville qui cauchemardait ou aux gémissements de Seamus ? Cela, nul ne le savait mais le survivant, lui, savait que s'il ne s'endormait pas rapidement, il ne serait pas attentif au cours de potion du lendemain et ferait encore perdre des points à sa maison...

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de plus dans ce tintamarre, Harry décida d'adopter sa forme d'animagus, un petit chaton aux poils noirs et aux yeux verts et partit se promener dans le château, dans l'espoir de trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait se reposer. L'avantage d'être un animagus, selon le rouge et or, était que l'on ne se faisait guère prendre si l'on sortait après le couvre-feu.

Seulement et bien malheureusement pour lui, il se trompait !

En effet, au détour d'un couloir, les deux gorilles attitrés de Poudlart, alias Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, avaient eux aussi décidé de bruler le couvre-feu et Harry, trop perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées, ne vit rien et alla se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup où, en l'occurrence, des gorilles.

Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle virent un petit chaton se promener à son aise dans les couloirs et lorsqu'ils eurent assimilé l'information, la première pensée qu'ils eurent fut : "torturons-le". Ainsi, un regard complice et malsain plus tard, le pauvre griffondor se retrouvait coincé entre les deux mains - pattes? - de Goyle et trimbalé jusqu'aux cachots.

_Je suis foutu !_ pensa le survivant. _Je peux survivre à face de serpent mais leur stupidité aura raison de moi._

Heureusement, pendant que le survivant national faisait son petit monologue mental, Drago Malefoy était arrivé dans la salle commune des serpentards.

- Crabbe, Goyle ? Que faites-vous avec ce chaton ?

- On voulait s'amuser un peu, répondit Vincent.

- Ouais, on voulait s'amuser un peu, surenchérit Grégory, au cas où Drago n'aurait pas compris la première fois.

- Donnez-le-moi ! ordonna le blond aux yeux d'eau et d'acier.

_Pitié, tout mais pas lui,_ songea Harry, en proie au désespoir.

Les deux gorilles obéirent et Drago emmena le chaton dans son dortoir. Il s'assit sur son lit et, après en avoir tiré les rideaux, il se mit à caresser le chaton derrière les oreilles, comme pour le rassurer.

_Mais que fait... Oh, ça fait du bien,_ pensa le rouge et or, se laissant un peu aller dans ces douces caresses.

- Tu n'es pas très malin pour te laisser attraper par ses deux-là...

_Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie..._

- Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire subir...

Harry en eut des frissons le long de l'échine.

- En plus, je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ces derniers temps, confia le serpentard, le surprenant.

Drago caressait maintenant le chaton sur le dos ainsi que sur les côtés et, même si c'était Malefoy, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de ronronner tant les soins prodigués par son ennemi étaient bons.

- Tu veux bien rester près de moi pour cette nuit ?

Harry se frotta contre le vert et argent, comme pour lui donner son accord. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait fait ça, surtout que c'était pour _ce_ serpentard mais, par la suite, il ne le regretta jamais.

Heureux d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, Drago se coucha, installa le chaton près de lui et le caressa de plus belle.

Sans se l'avouer, Harry devenait accro à ses prodigieuses caresses et était intrigué par le fait que sa némésis lui ait quasiment avoué ne plus arriver à dormir. De plus, Harry avait déjà remarqué des cernes sur le pâle visage du serpentard et maintenant qu'il y repensait, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. Que ce passait-il donc ?

Sous le coup de ses réflexions et surtout, grâce aux douces caresses qu'il recevait, le griffondor finit par s'endormir, bientôt rejoint par le vert er argent que son ronronnement apaisait.

Seulement, durant son sommeil, Harry ne savait contrôler sa transformation. C'est ainsi que le survivant se réveilla, retransformer. Il se rappela de l'endroit où il était et voulu retrouver sa forme animal. Malheureusement, en redevenant humain, il avait réveillé le prince des serpentards, qui le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, comme figé dans sa stupeur. Cependant, l'étonnement céda vite la place à la fureur.

- Potter !

Le susnommé ne sut que répondre.

- Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?!

- Je... Je...

- Tu es un animagus n'est-ce pas ?! Le chaton, c'était toi !?

Harry hocha la tête piteusement. Que lui avait-il pris de rester dans ce lit. Drago, quant à lui, eut l'air de réfléchir puis, d'une voix déjà plus calme, il annonça :

- Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et c'est un ordre !

Voyant que le rouge et or allait protester, il ajouta :

- Ni toi, ni moi ne voulons que quelqu'un te remarques sortir de _mon_ lit ! Tu vas rester ici bien sagement et tu partiras après les autres demain. Ensuite, je pourrais te faire payer pour tout ça !

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et Drago lui tourna le dos avant de se recoucher, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Seulement, partager le lit de sa némésis alors que celle-ci en était parfaitement consciente n'aidait en aucun cas le survivant à se rendormir. Ce qui fait qu'il n'arrêta pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit, au plus grand damne de Malefoy.

- Potter ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de remuer autant ?!

- J'arrive pas à dormir... grogna le dit Potter, dos à Drago.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas eu ce problème-là !

- C'est parce que tu me cajolais !

- Pardon ?!

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry piqua un fard, venant presque d'avouer à sa némésis qu'il était attiré par lui. Même Ron et Hermione, pourtant ses meilleurs amis ne savaient rien de l'affection qu'il portait secrètement et sans la comprendre au vert et argent.

- Laisse tomber tu veux.

Mais le serpentard ne voulait pas laisser tomber et avait même décidé de s'amuser un peu - et pas seulement parce qu'il ressentait une attirance pour le rouge et or depuis plus de deux ans.

Aussi, passa-t-il langoureusement sa main tout le long du dos d'Harry, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, le faisant se crisper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Mais je t'aide à t'endormir voyons... répondit-il sans cesser ses gestes.

Pris de court, le rouge et or se retourna pour faire face à Drago et se retrouva avec une main sur son torse, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux.

Malefoy enleva sa main et baissa les yeux devant le griffondor. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Malefoy s'écraser, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à dormir ces temps-ci ?

Harry fut le premier étonné de la tendresse qu'il percevait dans sa voix mais, après tout, le temps n'était plus aux disputes. Ils en étaient las tous les deux, il le savait. Pouvaient-ils espérer un nouveau départ ?

D'ordinaire, Drago lui aurait refermé le clapet seulement, aujourd'hui, il baissa la tête et se détourna de lui.

- Ne fuis pas ! intimida Harry avant de rajouter un léger "s'il le plait" et de lui agripper l'épaule.

Ne voulant pas passer pour un lâche et appréciant la soudaine gentillesse du griffondor à son égard, Drago le regarda et chuchota piteusement :

- Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort…

Malefoy était persuadé qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, se dévoiler comme ça à son ennemi n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pourtant, il n'avait su résister. Maintenant, il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante sur le fait que sa vocation était déjà tracée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce que le rouge et or lui répondit. A la place, il lui dit ceci :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le devenir Drago.

A l'entente de ces mots et surtout, à l'entente de l'emploi de son prénom, le dit Drago se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se retenait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas d'amis. Ils me retrouveront... père fera tout pour que je les rejoigne... Je suis seul et je l'ai bien cherché !

Touché par la profonde tristesse du blond et écoutant son cœur, Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu m'as moi... Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... Je vais t'aider... Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir cette voie, le consola-t-il, s'étonnant de penser aussi fort chacun de ses mots/

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? J'ai toujours été odieux avec toi !

- Parce que je crois en toi et parce que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Tu n'as pas choisis à naitre dans une famille de mangemorts. Tu as été éduqué avec leurs valeurs mais le fait que tu ne veuilles pas les rejoindre prouve que tu as remis ces valeurs en doute, lui sourit Harry du même sourire qu'il offrait à ses amis.

Drago fut très touché par les paroles et par le sourire du survivant. Il se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, heureux et comprit pour la première fois.

- Demain, pendant l'heure de fourche que nous avons en commun, celle après le cours de potion, nous irons trouver Dumbledore d'accord ? Il t'aidera et te protègera des mangemorts et de ta famille.

- D'accord, murmura Drago dans son cou, soulagé.

- Harry ? ajouta-t-il ensuite, d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci, surpris mais ravi par l'emploi de son prénom.

- Merci...

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue et posa sa tête sur son torse avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'un griffondor plus que comblé.

Le lendemain matin, Drago réveilla Harry en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

- Il n'y a plus personne dans le dortoi. dit-il lorsque le survivant émergea.

Ce dernier se leva et suivit Drago jusqu'à la sortie de sa salle commune. Une fois là-bas, Drago lui redemanda pour la quinzième fois – au moins – s'il viendrait avec lui trouver Dumbledore.

- Drago, fit Harry en lui prenant les mains, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je te le promets.

Le vert et argent acquiesça avant de dire "à tout à l'heure" au survivant.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres et de partir en direction de son dortoir...

Pour la première fois depuis des années, on put voir un sourire sincère flotter sur le visage de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques =)_


End file.
